2019 Story Collection
by Firediva0
Summary: Just a place to house all my one-shots for competitions and challenges. [Current: Past Sirius x Remus; Potential Lucius x Sirius]
1. Unknown Desires (Sirius-centric)

**Title: Unknown Desires**

 **Pairing: Remus x Sirius [Past] / Lucius x Sirius [Potential]**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Warnings: Graphic torture, mentions of character death, and divergence of canon.**

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Sirius stared out from the inky depths of his cell. He swore that he could feel the Dementors prowling about outside, daringly coming closer after every moment he did not react. He did not understand why they hesitated; before, they had no qualms about inflicting him with their insufferable presence. He remembered the freezing air and the all-encompassing feeling of misery that assaulted him whenever they neared. It was still there even now, skating along the outskirts of his awareness and buzzing incessantly closer whenever one of those wretched beings grew bolder.

Yet, he did not fear the future. He had spent far too long in this dreary cell. His bindings had become his strength and his mania had become his lover. He stroked it with amorous caresses, each one gentler than the last, and devoutly fueled its passion whenever he had the energy.

Days passed. Scraps were occasionally brought to him, a haphazard effort to keep him alive, and the Dementors became bolder. Sometimes, they approached his cell and entered the dark abyss. They would peer into his empty eyes and consider his soul. Some would teasingly hover closer and taunt him with a kiss that never came. In those moments, Sirius never reacted. He let the Dementors come closer and closer and sighed in the face of unspoken nightmares. Sometimes, when Sirius felt particularly ballsy, he would close his eyes and allow the Dementors to do whatever they pleased. Suffice to say, he could tell that their ire was growing. Enraged shrieks pierced his ears, and bony fingers wreathed with shadows would force his jaw upwards. Sometimes, in the dead of night, Sirius swore he heard dark, crooning voices whisper, " _He's not done with you, Black!"_

Nevertheless, Sirius sighed. Days continued to pass. Sirius idly spent his time caressing his mania and coercing it to grow even stronger. He wasn't surprised when the prison shook with tremors and lightning crackled louder than ever. He didn't blink when a figure emerged from the dim light outside his cell; a nasty smirk marring an otherwise enchanting face.

"Sirius," the Devil crooned. "Have you waited long?"

Sirius said nothing.

"Silence, eh? What happened to that fiery spirit of yours? Did these guys-" his tormentor pointed towards the Dementors, "-break you?"

Sirius remained silent.

The man stalked towards him. The silence was nearly piercing, and Sirius briefly wondered where the constant screams hovering in the background had gone. The man kneeled on one knee and roughly grasped Sirius's jaw. "Well, that's quite alright. I'll have fun wrenching screams from this pretty mouth of yours." He leaned forward and paused; their faces hovered mere inches from each other.

A slow smile spread over Sirius's lips.

"Wha-"

He spat right on the Devil's nose.

"Bugger off," Sirius rasped darkly. Silver eyes shone with malice and a deceptively gentle hand tilted Sirius's face back and forth. The man considered him like one would a child; a disappointed huff escaping full lips. It was the only warning Sirius got before a strong arm lifted and punched him square in the face, effectively knocking him out.

The dreadful laugh of Lucius Malfoy followed him into unconsciousness.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Sirius woke up bound to stone flooring by chains. A manacle cruelly encircled his neck, reminiscent of a collar, and twin sets of shackles wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Rather than trying the give of his bindings, Sirius relaxed against the stone wall he was propped against and glanced at the darkest corner of the dungeon.

"What's the point of hiding if you know I can smell you?" He pronounced his words slowly, uncaring that they came out as barely a whisper. A cruel laugh echoed throughout the room, and Sirius watched apathetically as Malfoy walked from the shadows with a small smile gracing his lips.

"That mutt really did a number on you, Black," Malfoy taunted. "I wonder how your mother would have reacted to knowing how her disgrace of a son prefers being shagged by a wolf."

"And I wonder how your mother would have reacted to knowing how her supposedly perfect son is a raging queer who gets off by being a sadistic bastard," Sirius snapped back. Malfoy smiled at him thinly and retrieved his wand from the holster under his sleeve. He idly twisted the wood beneath his fingers.

"Perhaps, I enjoy torturing others," he admitted in a low voice. He ducked his head and his hair shielded his expression from view. Sirius shifted at precisely the right moment; a bright red light raced towards him, and Malfoy lifted his head to grin spitefully at him. "But why should I deny myself when there are men like you in the world, dying to be tortured, but oblivious to it yourself? Haven't you noticed, Black? The way your eyes sparkle whenever we play this little game? I'd wager that you feel some twisted form of excitement whenever you see me because you know I'll beat you bloody."

"If you honestly believe that, Malfoy, you're bloody insane," Sirius said, scoffing. "You make it sound as if you have some grand, noble reason. Like you're torturing for my own benefit, but you're not. Admit it, you just like seeing a pretty, young thing writhing in pain at your feet."

"Quite a narcissist," Malfoy commented, laughing. "I don't know if you've realized, but you're hardly young anymore. Twelve years in Azkaban have aged you up nicely; right now, you're nothing more than a shell of the man you used to be. But don't you see? That's precisely what makes you perfect, Black. I admit I torture you for purely selfish reasons, but don't pretend that you don't secretly adore it. You're broken on the inside; your friend's betrayal and the loss of your lover destroyed whatever guise of sanity you had. But this?" Malfoy leaned down and kissed Sirius, chuckling when Sirius harshly bit into his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. "This is right. You and I are both indulgent creatures and you are no damsel. If you truly wanted to escape, you would have already."

Sirius said nothing. Malfoy laughed.

"Ah, you never were one to admit the truth," he remarked. "But I admit that's what I find so endearing about you. Your body says everything you refuse to. Now, shall we begin?"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but it was too late. Malfoy waved his wand and the manacle encircling Sirius's throat tightened to a maddening degree, choking him. The Black could feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he made no move to reach for the offending device. Sirius didn't even allow himself to a release a small whimper when the cruel blond screeched, _"Crucio!"_ However, when Malfoy conjured needles and lit them with incendio, Sirius felt himself release a small sound. It was a pitiful cross between a whine and a shriek. Malfoy paused to glance at him.

"Don't worry, precious," he consoled. "This _is_ going to hurt, but you'll love it."

And Malfoy wasn't lying. When the first needle pierced the middle of his forehead and was forced through bone until it grazed the softest parts of his brain, Sirius screamed. By the time Malfoy finally placed the last needle along his hairline, Sirius was a sobbing and whimpering mess. He kept calling out for Remus; begging his dead lover to return and save him. His dignity was gone to the wind, and he loathed the indulgent smile gracing Malfoy's features. The bastard was enjoying this and the worst part was: some sick part of Sirius was too.

Sirius found himself staring at Malfoy in awe as the man expertly doled out more pain. There was something calming about the way he did it; the blond whispered words of encouragement ( _"You're taking it so well, love. Look at how you scream so prettily for me. Come on, love, louder_ ) and caressed Sirius's cheek so lovingly whenever he finished placing one of the scorching needles. It was such a stark contrast to the pain and misery, and Sirius found himself struggling to continue fanning his mania. He tried to remember those days spent in that dingy cell, surrounded by those wretched Dementors. He tried to remember the determination, anger, and disgust he felt toward the man he now alternated between cursing and begging for.

He tried.

He sighed so damn _hard._

But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Even though Sirius hated to admit it, Malfoy had been _right._ Sirius was no damsel in distress. He had been trained to escape bindings when he first became an Auror. He could easily break them and reach forward while Malfoy was concentrated on placing the needles to punch him straight in the face. If he was lucky, it might even be enough to knock him out. But he didn't want to. He had never felt so _alive._ In that cell, he had only known misery and regret. But right now, he smelled _opportunity._ He could feel indignation, rage, a desire for vengeance, and some fucked up sense of _happiness._

Here, at the mercy of Malfoy, he wasn't Sirius-the-blood-traitor.

Here, at the mercy of Malfoy, he wasn't Sirius-the-man-who-got-his-lover-killed.

Here, at the mercy of Malfoy, he wasn't Sirius-the-fuck-up.

No, here, at the mercy of Malfoy, he was the victim. For once, he wasn't hurting others. And damn… If it didn't feel good.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **\- Demonology Assignment 1 - Task 6: Gluttony - Write about self-indulgence.**

 **\- Yearly Herbology - Submission - Word Count: 1567**

 **\- January Writing Month - Word Count: 1567**


	2. O' Father of Mine (Lucius x Sirius H)

**Title: O' Father of Mine**

 **Pairing: Lucius x Sirius (Past) + Lucius x Harry (Platonic)**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Warnings: N/A**

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

They sat in silence.

Harry struggled to say something that would soothe the blond's melancholy, but rational thought had long since left him. Dreadful screams still haunted him and mocking laughter echoed cruelly in his head. Harry glanced towards Malfoy, his already battered heart shattering upon registering the crestfallen expression residing on Malfoy Senior's face.

"He was a good man," he found himself saying. "Sirius always-"

"He wasn't a good man," the blond echoed dully. The blond stared ahead, unseeing, and Harry found himself adrift in the ocean. He searched for words, eyebrows drawn tight in frustration, and said, "Sirius could be cruel, but his heart was made of gold. I don't understand how you could think otherwise; you're his lover."

"That's precisely why I said it," Malfoy said. He finally glanced toward Harry, and his eyes expressed a myriad of colors; some dark, others light. Harry found himself yearning to discern them, but before he could, Lucius smiled. The spectrum disappeared behind a gate of iron, and Harry felt bereft. "Sirius was a cruel man with many faces, but he had redeeming qualities. I rebelled against everything for him: my thoughts, my upbringing, my loved ones. You'd think he'd be grateful, yet… he's not here. The man I gave up _everything_ for died, and I'm left here mourning him with a _Potter_."

Malfoy laughed. It was a hollow, bitter sound, and it made Harry cringe. He reached out, wanting to say something to comfort the man but all that came out was, "It could've been worst. What if it had been a Weasley?" Harry expected Malfoy to sneer, but the man offered a low chuckle.

"Perhaps," Malfoy agreed. "Though, I suppose a Weasley would have been better." Harry opened his mouth, offended, but the blond forged onwards, "I resented you for a long time, you know. How could I not? You were the child from his previous marriage with James and Lily Potter. You were the essence of everything he's ever wanted: a strong, courageous, and empathic child. You even mirror your other parents with emerald eyes and uncouth hair. Personally, I never found you particularly captivating, but Sirius _adored_ you. I alienated you because you represented the one thing I could never give him: a child. Sirius never spoke much about his marriage with your parents, but I know he loved them with everything he had. When they were murdered, part of him died. Sirius detested himself for going on some petty quest for revenge while your parents were attacked. I spent _years_ trying to help him and show him that life was still worth living, and then he found you. When Dumbledore claimed that Lily had given birth prior to the accident, he came alive right before my eyes. The man I loved was back, but it wasn't because of me. He eventually fell in love with me, but I knew that I could never compare to your parents. But you; _you_ were a living, breathing reminder of everything I could never be, and I _loathed_ you for it. Sirius begged me to love you like you were my own, but I could never bring myself to look into those emerald eyes of yours. Eventually, I thought he would leave me because of it, but he stayed and you remained."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry finally asked. He wanted to feel disgusted, but all Harry felt was a pang of sympathy. His throat felt dry, and he swallowed hard.

"There's honestly no specific reason," Malfoy said. He reached for the glass perched innocently on the coffee table and knocked it back. "I suppose one could call it regret, but I don't think so."

Harry finally moved from his perch leaning against the wall and fully entered the room. He sat across from Malfoy on the lilac couch and peered into distant grey eyes.

"You once threatened to hit me when I called you father," Harry recalled. "I remember being hurt and confused when Sirius sat me down to tell me that I had to call you Malfoy. It made me feel like I didn't belong here. I hated you for a while because of that. Then, I started noticing small tidbits about you; your lips twitched whenever I said something funny and your eyes shone with _something_ whenever I sought you out. Yes, you were jealous of my parents before, but I'm calling bullshit." Harry's voice took on a harsh edge. "Admit it, after all this time, you consider me your son."

"Sirius is dead, Potter," Malfoy reminded him cruelly. "I'm not obligated to love you." Still, something was in his eyes. Harry knew with absolute certainty that it wasn't hatred or even love, but it was _something_ , and dammit, that had to count.

"You don't," Harry agreed, "but you do. You don't have anything anymore, Malfoy. We could be there for each other. As a _family_."

Malfoy laughed. It was loud and mocking, and a piece of Harry wanted to curl in on itself, but he forced himself to be strong. " _Father_."

The laughing ceased abruptly.

"You don't understand, do you?" Malfoy eventually asked. "I _loved_ Sirius more than anything in this world; with him, I was free from all the nightmares my own family told me about. That love was precious and sacred, but your parents captured his heart before I ever had the chance to. Yet here you are, asking me to love the child of my enemies?"

"That's the thing," Harry interrupted. "I'm their child, but I'm also _your_ child. _You_ raised me, Lucius. Although my parents died and you had every reason to hate me, _you_ begrudgingly took me in and tolerated me. _You_ were the one who accompanied Sirius to take me to the train station, and _you_ were the one who loaned me his coat when I was freezing outside after foolishly jumping into the pond midwinter. Yes, you berated me and called me stupid, but that doesn't negate what you did."

"Potter," Malfoy said, voice strained. "You're making me sound kind, but I have been nothing but selfish-"

"Stop lying to yourself," Harry interrupted coldly. There were so many things he had wanted to say for so long, and the words seemed to rip themselves from his very soul. "You're a cruel man with many faces, but you have redeeming qualities," he recounted.

Malfoy said nothing; Harry smiled.

"I understand that you're grieving because Sirius died and left you alone, but you don't have to stay that way. We could be a family, and I promise you that our relationship would be exactly that: our own. My parents have been dead my entire life, and I've never had the chance to know them as I do you. Yes, I have a soft spot for them, but to me, you and Sirius are my parents. So, please… Pull yourself together and be my family?"

Malfoy said nothing. Harry waited and waited and waited. The blond poured himself another drink and knocked it back.

"Malfoys don't beg," he sniffed. "If we're going to be family, you'd best remember that."

Malfoy refused to make eye-contact, but Harry found himself grinning despite that.

"Father," he said, tasting the word on his tongue. Malfoy grimaced, but Harry could tell that the expression was devoid of disgust.

"Don't be such a sentimental heir," Father shot back. Harry's lips twitched upward and warmth traveled through his veins.

"Yes, Father!"

The feeling was worth fighting for.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

 **\- [Assignment 1] Healer Studies - Task 1 - Write about someone struggling to keep themselves together in the face of a tragedy.**

 **\- [Fanfiction Writing Month] January - Word Count: 1251**

 **\- [Yearly Event] 365 Prompts - 23. Regret**

 **\- [Yearly Event] Herbology Hangout - [Character] Lucius Malfoy, [Colour] Lilac, [Word] Distant.**

 **\- [Yearly Event] Insane Prompt Challenge - 5 - [Word] Crestfallen**

 **\- [Yearly Event] Scavenger Hunt - 98. Write a story focusing on a slash pairing.**


End file.
